


Comfort

by VidalsQueen



Series: HZD Prompts [3]
Category: Horizon: Zero Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fix-It, Wishful Thinking, vala deserved better, what we all wish would have happened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-21 03:00:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16151147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VidalsQueen/pseuds/VidalsQueen
Summary: This is for the prompt "First Kiss"





	Comfort

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Serie11](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serie11/gifts).



After her confrontation with Bast, Aloy’s nerves were more on edge than they had been walking through the village. How was she supposed to sleep amongst so many strangers? None, so far, had actually been nice to her. She missed Rost more and more every second. She missed the familiar. The sound of him whittling new arrows. The smell of the cabin. The Wilds. 

She had no idea how long she tossed and turned, but she knew she was making more noise than necessary. She could hear the soft groans of those around her as her bunk made another squeak. She could see those around her pressing their pillows around their ears as she let out another loud sigh. 

“So, your first day in Mother’s Heart. What do you think?” Vala, the girl who had actually talked to her, said from the bed next to hers. 

Aloy knew she had been keeping the girl awake. She rolled over to see her staring, as her bed let out another squeal. She tried to ignore her, hoping the girl would be quiet. She didn’t want to be blamed for the others getting no sleep the night before the Proving. It would be one more reason for them to hate her, but she pressed on.

“You’ve never slept in a Nora lodge before.” This was stated more as a fact than an actual question. Of course, she hadn’t. She was an Outcast. 

“Not very private.” Vala raised herself up and propped her head in her hand as if awaiting a response. 

Aloy didn’t know what to say. She wasn’t used to casual conversation and this girl was the competition, or so she said. Yet, when given the opportunity to side with Bast, she didn’t. She’d even commended her on the way she’s handled the ignorant boy. 

So, she steeled her nerves before responding, holding back what she’d rather say. “It has… certain charms.” 

The girl smiled, which made an odd warming sensation spread through her gut. She could count the times another person had smiled at her and she couldn’t have filled up both hands. 

“Homey enough, once you’re accepted.” 

And there lie the crux. Would she ever be accepted? “That’s the problem,” Aloy stated flatly, turning her eyes to the ceiling. These people were as likely to accept her as she was them. These were Rost’s people, not hers. These people had done nothing but shun her, her entire life. 

Again Vala smiled. “I think you’ll find a place here. I do.”

Aloy returned the smile this time and felt her heart lighten a bit. 

“Get some rest.” 

With that, Vala turned her back to Aloy and lay back down. 

 

It was an hour or so later and Aloy had nodded off and on, waking at strange noises or some unsettling feeling in her gut. Her mind would circle back to the fact that this place was foreign, that she shouldn’t be here. Then she would remember where she was, why she was surrounded by the unfamiliar. She settled into this unhappy rhythm for some time. She had hunted with little sleep before and decided it may be best to simply wait it out. The constant racing of her heart as she awoke with a start each time would only wear her out more. 

She decided, rather than toss and turn on the bunk all night, to sit on the floor of the tiny cabin. This left her closer to Vala, but she hoped not to disturb her further. Flipping on her focus, she queued up one of her favorite vids. It was one of Rost. Aloy had just begun to learn how to use her focus and how to fight. When she realized she could record Rost’s movements to better understand them without him having to show her twenty times, she’d utilized that to the best of her young ability. He never knew that was what she was doing. He wouldn’t have approved. But still, all of the vids remained and she was sorely missing him. How could he think to leave her now?

The thought brought fresh tears to her eyes. She would track him as she’d promised. He could bet on that. How could he not trust her ability to do so? He’d seen what her focus was capable of the first day she’d found it. He’d accused her of stealing a plaything from the ruins, but she’d shown him its use when she rescued Teb. Wouldn’t it be much easier for her now?

She hadn’t realized she’d been sniffling until Vala was crouched before her. 

“This must be truly difficult for you. I know how it must seem now, but I meant what I said before. After you run the Proving, no one can deny that you belong here. This will be your home.” 

Warm fingers lifted Aloy’s chin until her eyes met the other girls. 

“You don’t need to be afraid. I will make sure you are taken care of.”

Aloy nodded and tried to smile, but before she could respond Vala’s lips met hers. The kiss was soft, warm and pleasant. But Aloy had never been kissed before and didn’t know what she should do. She didn’t know what it meant. Was this a form of comfort that she didn’t know about? Did Vala like her as more than just a friend? Rost had talked to her about finding a mate, but he’d never gone into detail about such things with others. 

But she was over thinking this. Wasn’t she? The girl only wished to help her. She could see she was crying and thought it was about her current circumstances. 

“Thank you,” Aloy whispered. 

Vala chuckled. “You’re welcome.” The girl shook her head and climbed back into her bunk. 

Aloy knew that she could now sleep and decided to do the same.


End file.
